


Handsome Husband

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Inspired by a YouTube video, M/M, Post-Series, worried Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: Yuuri had almost made himself sick with worry in the hours sat in the hospital waiting room while Victor was in the operating theatre. “Calm down, would you?” Mari says, watching her brother wring his hands. When he doesn’t reply, she frowns, “Yuuri, he’s just getting his appendix out. He'll be fine."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8&t).

Yuuri had almost made himself sick with worry in the hours sat in the hospital waiting room while Victor was in the operating theatre after complaining of an aching stomach. 

“Calm down, would you?” Mari says, watching her brother wring his hands. When he doesn’t reply, she frowns, “Yuuri, he’s just getting his appendix out. It’s not a big deal. Remember when you had yours done? He’ll be fine in like, a day.”

“But… anything could go wrong!” Yuuri says, not taking his eyes off the doors that lead to where Victor is, “it’s surgery! They’d tell us if something did go wrong, right?”

Mari sighs, “you’re his next of kin. You’ll be the first person they’d tell.” She glances down the corridor, “look, here’s dad with some tea.”

Yuuri takes the tea from his father and sips at it. He ignores their quiet chatter and goes back to staring unblinkingly at the doors until finally a nurse in scrubs walks through them what feels like an eternity later. 

He’s immediately on his feet, “is he okay?”

“Are you Victor Nikiforov’s partner?” Yuuri nods. “He’s doing fine, his surgery went without a hitch. Would you like to see him?” 

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, I can only let two of you in at a time, we don’t want to overwhelm him since he’ll be a bit out of it for a short while and his memory might be a bit fuzzy.”

Toshiya smiles and picks up their empty cups, “I’ll wait here, let me know when you’re ready to go.”

The nurse shows them down the corridor and into Victor’s room with a smile, “here you are. Take all the time you need.”

Yuuri hurries past her and perches on the chair by the bedside, immediately resting his hand on top of Victor’s. Mari follows at a slower pace, choosing to stand out of the way further down the bed. 

“Victor?” Yuuri says when Victor’s eyelids move and he frowns in his sleep, “are you awake? How are you feeling?”

Victor grumbles a few quiet Russian words that Yuuri doesn’t understand before opening his eyes fully.

“Are you my nurse?” Victor says gravelly, blinking sleepily up at Yuuri.

Yuuri shakes his head, “no, I’m–”

“You have to be a model then right? You’re so handsome.” His attempt at a wink ends up more of a heavy blink.

“Um,” Yuuri blushes, “no, we were both professional figure skaters, but we mostly teach now. I’m your husband.”

“I’m married to you?” Victor gasps, “wow! I really hit the jackpot, huh?”

“Victor…” Yuuri sighs before glancing to the side and wincing, “Mari! Stop recording!” 

“No way,” she laughs, “this is gold.”

“Just don’t let it get out on social media,” he says, turning back to Victor, “we’ve been married just over a year now, do you remember what happened?”

“No,” Victor furrows his brow in thought for a moment before grinning, “but that’s okay! I have my beautiful husband with me, nothing can go wrong now.”

Yuuri notices that Victor’s eyes are starting to get unfocused like they do when he stays up too late. 

“Why don’t you get some rest Victor? Sleep will help you heal.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I will,” Yuuri smiles and tangles their fingers together, “and when you wake up again we should be okay to go home and see Makkachin, he’s been really worried about you.” 

“Can’t wait,” Victor mumbles, barely able to keep his eyes open now, “home with my handsome husband.” 

He falls asleep with a soft smile on his face and Mari slips from the room to let Yuuri have a quiet moment and to find the doctor and their father.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Or come cry over the final ep with me on my [Yuri on Ice blog](http://nikiforovskatsudon.tumblr.com/))


End file.
